The Angry Birds Movie 2
The Angry Birds Movie 2 is an upcoming 3D computer-animated comedy film based on Rovio Entertainment's Angry Birds video game series, produced by Columbia Pictures, Rovio Animation, Sony Pictures Animation, Cartoon Network Movies, and Warner Animation Group, and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures and Sony Pictures Releasing. The sequel to The Angry Birds Movie (2016), the film is directed by Thurop Van Orman and John Rice from a screenplay by Peter Ackerman, and stars the voices of Jason Sudeikis, Josh Gad, Danny McBride, Bill Hader and Peter Dinklage reprising their roles from the first film. Joining the voice cast are Leslie Jones, Awkwafina, Brooklynn Prince, Rachel Bloom, Eugenio Derbez, Sterling K. Brown, Zach Woods, Lil Rel Howery, Dove Cameron, Beck Bennett, and Nicki Minaj. It is currently scheduled for release on August 14, 2019. Plot King Mudbeard, ruler of the Bad Piggies, plots revenge against the Angry Birds after they devastated his homeland in a prior battle to reclaim their eggs, leading to a comical war that seemingly does not end until a mysterious purple bird named Zeta threatens them all with her own plans for conquest after being fed up with living in a remote, arctic island. To avoid a frozen fate, the Birds and Pigs may have to make the impossible choice to forge an uneasy alliance against Zeta and embark on a new adventure. Cast * Jason Sudeikis as Red * Josh Gad as Chuck * Leslie Jones as Zeta * Bill Hader as Leonard / King Mudbeard * Rachel Bloom as Silver * Awkwafina as Courtney * Sterling K. Brown as Garry Pig * Eugenio Derbez as Glenn * Danny McBride as Bomb * Peter Dinklage as Mighty Eagle * Beck Bennett as Brad * Pete Davidson as Jerry Eagle * Zach Woods as Carl Eagle * Dove Cameron as Ella * Lil Rel Howery as Alex * Anthony Padilla as Hal * Brooklynn Prince as Zoe * JoJo Siwa as Jay Additionally, Nicki Minaj is in the cast in an undisclosed role. Production A sequel to The Angry Birds Movie was announced in August 2016. It will be made by Cartoon Network Movies and Warner Animation Group and will be directed by Thurop Van Orman, co-directed by John Rice, and written by Peter Ackerman. John Cohen will return from The Angry Birds Movie to serve as producer, with animation again handled by Sony Pictures Imageworks. Sony Pictures Animation, Columbia Pictures, and Sony Pictures Releasing will release the film under their banner, despite having dropped out of co-producing the project beforehand and Sony Pictures Animation had not co-produced the first film. In the summer of 2017, production designer Pete Oswald stated that the sequel would be more of an adventure movie that introduces new characters and locations into the world established in The Angry Birds Movie. While he was not in a position to offer further details about the plot and characters, which remained highly unknown until the months before the film's release, he expressed hope that it would be a better film than the first installment. In April 2018, the majority of the voice cast was announced. Sudeikis, Gad, McBride, Hader, and Dinklage will reprise their roles from the first film. Jones will voice a new female villain, revealed to be Zeta in the teaser trailer. In December 2018, Nicki Minaj joined the cast of the film. Upon its release, the teaser trailer briefly revealed that Hal, a green boomerang bird from the first film, will return in the sequel. The following day, producer John Cohen announced in a tweet that Awkwafina will voice Courtney, the first named female pig in the Angry Birds franchise that briefly appeared in the teaser. When the film's first full trailer was released on March 27, 2019, more details about the sequel's characters and their voice roles were revealed. Among several new characters confirmed to appear in the movie was Silver, a bird first introduced in the Angry Birds 2 game. Release The film will be theatrically released in the United States on August 14, 2019, to mark the 10th anniversary of the release of the original Angry Birds game. The film was originally scheduled to be released on September 20, 2019, but was moved ahead twice to September 6, 2019, and then August 16, 2019. Marketing Very little information about the film's plot and characters were revealed until Sony eventually released a teaser trailer and poster for it on February 21, 2019, with the former using the song "Ice Ice Baby" from rapper Vanilla Ice to introduce the arctic theme of the sequel's premise, the trailer was attached to Addie. A month later, the film's first full trailer was released in two versions, both offering different content, and was attached to Dumbo.